The primary goals of this product are to conduct research on substantive mental health problems confronting Black communities, to encourage the utilization of these findings, and to provide technical assistance to scholars and practitioners who are interested in research and the improvement of mental health services to Black people. During the 1980-81 budget year, the final reports will be completed for the following projects: Help-Seeking Behavior Among Afro-American Men, The Impact of Community Participation on Psychological Well-Being, The Orientation Index, and Adolescent Fathers project. Several new research projects will be implemented such as the Utilization of Mental Health Services by Adolescents, Quality of Life Indicators for Black Communities, and Pathways to Help: The Informal Network in Black Communities. Publications will continue to receive high priority by the staff of this project. In this regard the staff plans to 1) write several articles for publication in scholarly journals, 2) publish 4 issues of Urban Research Review, 3) publish three occasional papers and two resource guides, 4) complete two monographs, tentatively entitled, "The State of Black Families In the United States" and the "Health Status of Black Americans." Other tasks (work plan) for this project involve the following: 1) Conducting research evaluation, and training workshops for scholars and practitioners, and community groups; 2) Developing and writing training and research proposals; 3) Recruiting a lisiting scholar and new members for the Advisory Committee, 4) Strengthening the information process and developing functions of the Center; and 5) Involving more students and faculty in the operation of the Center.